omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhaos
Character Synopsis Dhaos (>ダオス Daosu) is the primary antagonist of Tales of Phantasia, and later a supporting character and minor protagonist in its sequel Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon. Within Aselia, Dhaos is known as the Demon King who started the Valhalla War against the kingdom of Midgards, whose propaganda campaigns caused the world's population to fear him as a demonic figure. Said to be impervious to all but magic, he wreaked havoc on the world before being sealed away. Character Statistics Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A Verse: Tales of Phantasia (Tales Series) Name: Dhaos Gender: Male Age: At least 4,000 Years Old Classification: Demon King Special Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Flight, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Travel, Summoning, Blackhole Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Laser Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Healing, Self-Resurrection, Big Bang Inducement | Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Meteor Summoning, BFR Via Extension, Immortality (Type 4) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Dhaos is powerful enough to create a Big Bang which according to the game's description created all life confirming this is an actual Big Bang, Was able to warp an entire timeline) | Multiverse Level+ (His power at this point surpasses the combined power of the Summon Spirits including the likes of Origin who can eradicate all universes and dimensions and Chronus who created a immeasurable amount of dimensions from the misuse of his power, Posed a threat to both Martel and The World Tree who govern over the entire multiverse) Speed: Massively FTL (Was able to go against the likes of Kratos and Lloyd who are comparable to Mithos) | Infinite '(Was able to move, talk and react inside his castle which exists outside of the Space-Time Continuum) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Class XPJ ''' (Should be above Base Mithos who can split entire planets and destroy Stars with ease) | '''Multiversal+ (Can strike beings like Martel who governs over the life and stabilizes infinite universes,Was able to shatter the Eternal Blade into shards) Durability: Universe Level+ '''(Is uneffected by a Big Bang that he created and can survive the destruction of an entire Timeline) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Can tank hits from the Eternal Sword which has full control over the Space-Time Continuum,Can tank hits from Origin and various other Summon Spirits who are this powerful), Non-Corporeality and Immortality make him harder to kill Stamina: High (He can fight in battles that last for days even when severely weakened) | Limitless (After become a Lifeless being he simply lost the need for Stamina as he was a meta-physical entity) Range: Universal via Big Bang and Extension | Multiversal Intelligence: High (He was able to make a plan that would take years and execute it in only a matter of months, Has thousands of years worth of knowledge under his belt and knows a whole lot about the Tales Multiverse) Weaknesses: His Pride and Rage can sometimes get the better of him | The Eternal Sword Versions: Sealed Dhaos | True Dhaos Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Extra Info: There are several versions of The Eternal Blade so while this one may be able to manipulae Space-Time across the entire multiverse another version would merely just merge two worlds together and same for Origin although this version is WAY superior to it's Xilla couterpart which can accomplish the same feat thus this specific version of Origin scales. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Namco Bandai Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:RPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 2